Vampire Academy
by SoulEater879
Summary: Heba wants to get out. There was no way that he could stand it any longer, attending a school where he clearly stood out like a sore thumb and had difficulty fitting in with the crowd. The only solution he knew of was to run away, but in his attempt he runs into a tall, dark and handsome stranger who changes his mind about his decision.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I also don't own the title 'Vampire Academy'. That belongs to the original creator and author. I loved the series and received inspiration to write a Fan Fiction and see where it would go.**

**WARNING: This is a YAOI FAN FICTION! Don't like then please don't read! I write for the pleasure and relaxation of escaping into the farthest reaches of my imagination and no longer write for the pleasure of others. If you end up liking my works however then I'm glad I was able to produce something that you were able to enjoy reading. Also, flame will not be tolerated here. If you comment with flame you will be instantly ignored the moment I read it. You have been warned.**

**~ Soul-Chan**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was the first day of school. Which meant it was Heba's last chance to escape.

He didn't have a backpack full of survival gear, a wallet full of cash that he could use to buy a plane ticket somewhere, or a friend waiting for him down the road in a getaway car.

Basically...he didn't have a plan.

But that didn't matter. There was no way he was going to stay another night at Vampire Academy.

The dull morning light remained in the sky as the young man wriggled into a pair of slightly torn, light washed jeans and grabbed a thick, warm, midnight black sweatshirt and pulled the hood up over his spiked, tri-colored hair; synching it close to his face by pulling the strings on both sides to keep out the cold. Even though it was only August, given the fact that it was still early in the morning and this high up in the hills...it was still cold as death out and the mist that laidened the ground felt like ice against bare skin.

As he stepped into his Earth brown hiking boots, he reminded himself of the importance for his need to be quiet as he moved about, even though he knew he didn't have to worry about waking his roommate up. That man could sleep through a hurricane and wasn't exactly a morning person. And in knowing that fact...

He would have a good head start.

Outside his bedroom window, the stone grey gargoyle glared at him; fangs framing his open growl. The young teen grabbed his black over-coat and stuck his tongue out at him. "Maybe you like hanging out at the Fortress of the Damned," he muttered as he put his arms through the sleeves. "You're welcome to it. But at least you don't have to sit in a chair and let some freak sink their fangs into you every day of the week."

But before he left, he made his bed. He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing so because on a typical day he would leave it unkempt and thrashed and it usually took quite a bit of nagging to get him to do anything about it. He was only going to end up coming back to it anyways so why not? But today, he felt that by doing this he was slightly making up for his disappearance to his roommate knowing full well that once the man woke up and noticed his absence that it would send him into a full blown panic attack. So, he went ahead with it anyway.

As he plumped up the pillows, he stopped suddenly and swayed where he stood as strange flashes of images from something he had dreamed about the night before speed through his mind...as vivid and immediate as though he was still laying in his bed dreaming:

A flower the color of blood.

Wind howled through the trees all around him, whipping branches in every direction. The sky overhead churned, thick with roiling clouds. He brushed his golden bangs from his face.

He only wanted to look at the flower.

Each rain-beaded petal was vividly red, slender, and blade-like; the way some tropical orchids are. Yet the flower was lush and full, too, and it clung close to the branch like a rose. The flower was the most exotic, mesmerizing thing he had ever seen.

He had to make it his own.

He shook violently as the memory sent a cold ripple down his spin, causing him to shiver violently. Why did it make him do so? Was he afraid? Why should he be? It was only a dream...right? He took a few deep breathes and focused his attention back on the task at hand and before he knew it...

It was time to go.

With his backpack ready, having loaded it up the night before with a few things like sunglasses, a little cash and spare clothing just in case he wasn't going to get to his destination in time; he would have fresh items to change into the following morning.

You see, he wasn't running away. Not for real anyways. Where you make a break for it and assume a new identity and join the Russian circus or something. No, he was making a statement to his folks who had ditched him here at Vampire Academy over a year ago against his free will.

They had lived in the same small village just outside of Cairo, Egypt with the same people and the same school ever since Heba was six years old. That was just the way he wanted it. Back to the way things used to be before things became weird and uncomfortable. There were people who liked to meet strangers, who can strike up a conversation and make friends with them rather quickly. Heba on the other hand...well

He was not one of those people.

In fact, he was anything but.

'It's funny when people call you "shy"' He thought as he made the quotations marks with his hands to add emphasis on the word shy. 'They usually smile when they say it. As if it's some cute, funny little habit that you'll eventually grow out of, like the gaps in your smile when your baby teeth fall out.'

Heba let out a heart-heavy sigh, 'But if they only knew how it felt to really be shy, I know for a fact that they wouldn't smile. Not if they knew how your stomach knots up or how your palms sweat. Or even its ability to rob you of coherent speech, where nothing you say makes sense. It's not cute at all!'

But, his mother never smiled when she said it. She was smarter than that, and Heba always felt like she understood him. That is, until she decided when he reached the age of sixteen it was time for him to move past it somehow. And what better ways to get started then send him to a boarding school?

He could see where she was coming from though. Sort of. Still, that was only a theory. The first moment they came up the long, winding driveway at Vampire Academy, Heba knew that there was no way he could possibly go to school there. But since his mom wouldn't listen to him, he would make her listen.

On tiptoe, Heba eased his way through the small apartment that he shared with his roommate for the past month, shutting the bedroom door behind him as a snore ripped from the others throat. Shouldering his bag, Heba slowly crossed the living room to the door, and gently turned the knob.

Stepping out into the hallway, he carefully shut it behind him and started downstairs. They lived at the very top of one of the Academy's tallest towers, located on one of its four corners; which would make sneaking out very difficult to do...especially quietly.

After all, he was in fact making his way down steps that had been carved out of rock over two centuries ago. Which was a long enough period of time to make them worn and uneven.

The long, spiral stair case had very few windows and the lights weren't on yet...making his task a very dark and dangerous one.

Taking a few deep, calming breathes; Heba kept going down the stairs until he reached the great hall on the ground floor. It was an extravagant space, built to inspire or at least impress. Marble-tiled floors, high arched ceilings, and stained glass windows that stretched from the floor to the rafters above, each in a different shape and pattern. Expect for the one that was in the center, for that one was clear glass.

As Heba crossed the hard stone floor, he could see that the setup for the day's events must have been completed the night before. Because the podium that the Headmistress would use to greet the students who were arriving later today, stood ominously in the soft emanating light of the window behind it. He could also see that no one else seemed to be awake yet so there was no opposition to stop him, which brought him gentle relief.

Finally, he reached the heavy, carved oak door.

Grasping its wrought iron handle, Heba gave it one good hard tug and it creaked open. He froze in place to be sure that no one had heard that and was on their way to get him. After a few moments had past, he stepped through the door.

He was free.

Early morning fog blanketed the world in a thick, off-white cloud as Heba walked acrossed the grounds. He began to think about when they had built Vampire Academy in the 1700's, the place used to be wilderness. Even though small towns dotted the distant countryside, none of them were anywhere close to Vampire Academy; despite the hillside views and thick forests, nobody had ever built a house nearby. And who could blame them for not wanting to be anywhere near the place?

Heba glanced behind him to the schools looming, stone towers, both of them coiled with the twisted forms of gargoyles, and he shivered. With a few more steps, they had faded into the fog and he turned back away from the school and started to job, fleeing from the grounds and vanishing into the thick undergrowth of the forest.


End file.
